The present invention relates to linear actuated valves for selectively opening and closing fluid ports and particularly relates to remotely operated linear actuated valves specifically useful for draining the bilge of a boat.
Many and various types of linear actuated valves have been proposed and constructed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,019 discloses a valve having a linearly actuated cam cooperable with a roller arrangement to open and close the valve. In many applications, however, it is important to design a valve consistent with predetermined criteria essential to proper operation of the valve for that particular application. For example, it is frequently desirable to have little or no control pressure for maintaining the valve in a valve-open or a valve-closed position. Additionally, it is often desirable to maintain the valve in a stable condition in either of the valve-closed or valve-open positions. Quick disassembly and reassembly of the valve when placed in use is sometimes an additional criteria, particularly where frequent use of the valve results in the potential for valve malfunction, for example, when debris or other material tend to clog the workings of the valve. Consequently, quick disassembly of the valve for cleaning purposes, as well as reassembly, is essential in certain applications. Also, it is desirable to have the valve actuated at 90 degrees to the axis of movement of the valve itself. This is because of space constraints. Additionally, valve disassembly is necessary for each engine oil change because the drain tube from the oil pan is typically passed through the bilge hole during oil changes. Additionally, many applications require actuation of the valve from a remote location. This, of course, is frequently accomplished by using electrical signals or various types of cables for mechanically actuating the valve. However, it also presents problems which must be solved consistent with the above and other criteria for the design of the valve.
As an example of the foregoing, hazardous materials, such as chemicals, are often transported in containers between distribution and end-use sites where it is necessary to drain the containers. In certain situations, this involves opening the container on-site and installing a valve. If the contents are hazardous to workers, an obvious health and safety threat exists. However, a valve in such container operated from a remote location, albeit from another portion of the container, might safely be used, particularly where the valve is completely within and inaccessible from outside of the container.
As a further example of a particular application of a valve designed according to the above-identified criteria, a linear actuated valve may be used in a drain for the bilge of a boat. In many types of boats, for example, ski boats with inboard engines, the drain for the bilge is located directly below the engine. To access the bilge and open the drain, it is often necessary to remove equipment, such as water skis, stacked on the boat deck and/or on the engine cover. It is also necessary for an individual to raise the engine housing cover and get down on his hands and knees to reach the handle, which is conventionally screwed into a drain port at the bottom of the bilge. Not infrequently, the handle cannot be turned because of the awkward angle and the lack of available leverage. Thus, to drain the bilge is awkward at best and may also be hazardous if the engine remains hot. Because of that substantial inconvenience and hazard, not infrequently the drain plugs in bilges are left in place at all times. While electric bilge pumps have been employed, they do not remove all of the water in the bilge. Thus, the drain in the bilge of a boat is another example of an application where a remotely actuated valve would be highly useful in accordance with the above design criteria. Thus, the remotely operated linear actuated valve of the present invention will be described in connection with its application as a valve for use in draining the bilge of a ski boat. However, it will be understood that the valve hereof has other and different applications.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel and improved linear actuated valve, particularly useful in those applications requiring remote actuation, and wherein control pressure to maintain valve open or closed is not required, and minimal control pressure for operation is required. It is also useful in those situations where quick disassembly and reassembly of the valve is desirable. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the linear actuated valve hereof comprises a valve body in the form of an elongated sleeve with an axially opening port at one end and radial openings along the sides of the sleeve, together with a valve seat in the sleeve between the openings and adjacent the one sleeve end. Thus, the valve body is disposed in a port for controlling fluid communication through the port. The sleeve has a pair of diametrically opposed slots opening laterally through the sleeve and extending substantially the majority of its length. A valve member is disposed within the sleeve and includes a seal, for example, an O-ring seal at one end, for sealing against the valve seat. The member has a lateral slot therethrough in registry with the opposed slots of the sleeve. A cap is releasably secured over the end of the valve body remote from the valve seat and retains a helical coil spring between the cap and an end of the valve member biasing the member into a valve-closed position. A cam follower, for example, a roller, is disposed in the slot in the member.
To displace the member between valve-closed and valve-opened positions, a cam is provided which extends laterally through the registering slots of the sleeve and member. The cam may be disposed in the sleeve in either direction (180.degree. ) depending on the direction of routing of the control cable therefor. The cam has cam surfaces comprised of a pair of flats at different elevations and spaced laterally one from the other by an inclined surface. By linearly displacing the cam in the lateral direction, that is, in a direction generally normal to the axis of the valve member, the valve member may be displaced between valve open and closed positions. To displace the cam, a mechanical cable actuator, for example, a bowden cable, may be used and actuated by a control knob conveniently located in the boat, i.e., on its dash. More particularly, when the valve member lies in the valve-closed position, the cam follower carried by the valve member rests on the lower cam flat. To open the valve, the remote control knob is operated to displace the cam laterally such that the inclined cam surface engages the cam follower, thereby raising the valve member from its seat. At the end of the cam stroke, the cam follower rests on the upper flat and the valve member lies in a full valve-opened position. Movement of the cam in the opposite direction, of course, permits the valve member to return to its closed position under the bias of the spring.
To facilitate movement of the cam, a guide is provided and includes a pair of laterally spaced guide plates having a base frame disposed therebetween. The base frame has a slot along its underside for engaging and interlocking with the base of the slots in the valve sleeve, preventing lateral movement of the guide. The cam slides along the base frame between the guide plates. The bias of the spring maintains this subassembly within the slots of the valve sleeve and member.
It will be appreciated that, with the foregoing-described arrangement, there are no control pressures applied to the remote actuator when the valve lies in either of its fully open or closed position because the spring bias operates against the cam flats. Any forces acting on the valve tending to move it from its fully closed or open positions are thus not transmitted to the remote actuator. Additionally, quick disassembly and reassembly of the valve is accomplished by this construction. Particularly, the cap is removable from the sleeve, for example, by removing a spring clip interconnecting the cap and sleeve, thus enabling the spring to be removed through the end of the valve sleeve. Upon its removal, it will be appreciated that the guide, including the cam, the valve member and cam follower can be displaced along these slots and completely withdrawn from the sleeve through its upper end. The removed parts can thereafter be disassembled one from the other, for example, for cleaning. To reassemble the valve parts, the guide including the cam, and the valve member including the cam follower, may be inserted into the sleeve, with the guide and cam extending along the slots of the sleeve and member. The spring is then inserted and the cap is re-secured to the end of the sleeve.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the cam is provided with a lower flat and an inclined surface but without an upper flat. Thus, the spring-biased forces acting on the valve body when the cam lies in the open position tend to move the cam toward the valve closed position. To ensure that the valve is self-closing, the cam may be provided with an aperture for receiving a coil spring. Opposite ends of the coil spring bear against the cam and a projection on the guide to bias the cam into the valve closed position.
It will be appreciated that the foregoing-described valve is useful in many applications, but has particular use as a valve for draining the bilge of a boat. To use the valve in that application, the lower end of the sleeve may be externally threaded and threaded into the drain opening in the bottom of the hull. Conventionally, an internally threaded fitting is disposed in the drain opening and this fitting receives the externally threaded end of the sleeve. Thus, the valve body upstands from the drain opening and without any protrusions along the outside hull surface. A mechanically actuated bowden-type cable may be connected between the cam and an actuator, e.g., a control knob, located on the dash of the boat. Electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic power can be used to actuate the valve. However, manual valve operation is less expensive and more trouble-free, particularly with a bowden-type cable. Thus, the valve may be opened and closed by simple push-pull operation of a control knob on the dash. Also, there may arise an occasion for manual operation of the valve at the valve body itself. To facilitate this, the cam is extended to provide a handle accessible externally of the guide. Thus, a simple pull or push on the handle will operate the valve similarly as the remote actuation.
Further, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for quickly disconnecting the valve from the actuating cable. To this end, the valve is provided with a guillotine mechanism for cutting the cable. Specifically, a manually-operated lever is provided at the valve which displaces a metal strip having an aperture formed in part by a cutting edge. By displacing the strip, the cutting edge severs the cable, freeing the valve for manual operation.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a linear actuated fluid valve, comprising a valve body including an elongated sleeve having an axis, generally opposed slots through opposite side walls thereof, a first valve opening through a side wall, a second valve opening through an end of the sleeve, and a valve seat about the sleeve between the openings. A valve member is disposed in the sleeve and is movable axially between a valve closed position engageable with the seat and a valve open position spaced from the seat to enable fluid communication between the first and second openings, the member having a laterally opening slot therethrough in registry with the opposed slots of the sleeve. Means are carried by the sleeve for biasing the valve member toward one of the valve open or valve closed positions. A cam follower is carried by the member in the slot thereof, and a cam is carried by the body for movement in the slots of the sleeve and the slot of the member in a direction generally normal to the axis of the body, the cam having a surface engageable with the cam follower enabling movement of the member toward the one valve open or valve closed position in response to movement of the cam in the normal direction and the bias of the biasing means. Means are provided for linearly moving the cam along the slots.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a valve assembly for quick disassembly comprising a valve body including an elongated sleeve having an axis, generally opposed slots through opposite side walls thereof, first and second valve openings through the sleeve and a valve seat adjacent one end of the body and between the first and second openings. A valve member is provided in the sleeve and movable axially therein between a valve closed position engaged with the seat and a valve open position spaced from the seat to enable fluid communication between the openings, the valve member having a laterally opening slot therethrough in registry with the opposed slots of the sleeve. Means are provided for moving the member between the valve open and valve closed positions including a cam follower carried by the member in the slot thereof. A cam is carried by the body for movement in the slots of the sleeve and the slot of the member in a direction generally normal to the direction of movement of the member, the cam having cam surfaces engageable with the cam follower to move the member toward one of the valve open or valve closed positions in response to movement of the cam in the normal direction. A guide is provided for the cam extending in the slots of the sleeve and the slot of the member and means are provided cooperable between the guide and the body for preventing translational movement thereof relative to the body. A cap is disposed on the body adjacent the end of the body remote from the seat and means are provided for releasably connecting the cap and the body one to the other such that, upon releasing the cap, the cam and the guide may be displaced along the slots of the sleeve for removal through the open end of the sleeve remote from the seat and the valve member and the cam follower may be displaced through the open end of the sleeve.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided in combination a boat having a hull with a drain port therethrough for draining the bilge of the boat and a linear actuated valve having a valve body including an elongated sleeve. Means are provided for securing the sleeve to the hull. The sleeve has an axis, a first valve opening in communication with the bilge, a second valve opening in communication with the drain port, and a valve seat between the openings. A valve member is disposed in the sleeve and movable axially between a valve closed position engageable with the seat and a valve open position spaced from the seat to enable fluid communication between the first and second openings, the member having a laterally opening slot therethrough. Means are carried by the sleeve for biasing the valve member toward the valve closed position. A cam follower is carried by the member in the slot thereof, and a cam is carried by the body for movement in the slot of the member in a direction generally normal to the axis of the body, the cam having a surface engageable with the cam follower enabling movement of the member toward the valve closed position in response to movement of the cam in the normal direction and the bias of the biasing means. A control station is provided on the boat remote from the valve, and means operable from the remote control station are provided for linearly moving the cam along the slots to open and close the valve.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved linearly actuated valve for remote operation including, without limitation, features which enable ready disassembly and reassembly of the valve, maintenance of the valve in its open or closed positions without control pressure and valve actuation with minimum control pressure.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.